


De l'éducation

by CelineN



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Surprise Pairing, Threesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineN/pseuds/CelineN
Summary: Il est certaines chaînes qui vous étranglent. Il était temps de le libérer.Ceci est un OS très court, limite un drabble. J'espère que qu'il vous plaira :p





	De l'éducation

C'est au petit matin qu'Hugo et Martin durent se rendre l'évidence, leurs corps nus entremêlés dans les draps de ce bel appartement dans lequel avait eu lieu la soirée la plus dingue qu'il leur avait été donné de vivre : rien ne serait plus comme avant. Ils en échangèrent un sourire.

 

Machinalement, Martin glissa une main sur son dos étonnement musclé tandis qu'Hugo l’alanguissait davantage contre ce corps aimable et sur lequel il avait laissé la marque de sa possession.

 

Les lèvres d'Hugo redessinèrent les épaules qu'il avait parcouru durant la nuit tandis que les mains de Martin se firent plus câlines, caressant les courbes qui s'offraient à lui sans aucune pudeur.

 

Martin n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions, à se tourmenter avec des problèmes qui n'en étaient pas. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait, pourquoi perdre son temps à tergiverser ? Ils avaient franchi la ligne ; ils ne pourraient prétendre que cela n'avait jamais eu lieu.

 

Alors au diable les conventions imbéciles et les remords inutiles. D'ailleurs, un soupire d'aise lui fit comprendre combien il avait raison.

 

S'ils s'écoutaient, ils reprendraient leurs salacités là où ils les avaient laissés. Leurs corps avaient soifs de découvertes, et ils déclamaient déjà qu'on prenne soin d'eux. Un brasier qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore brûlaient déjà entre leurs cuisses.

 

S'apprivoiser et se connaître prenait du temps, surtout lorsque leur monde n'avait été que faux-semblants et frustrations. Se libérer était un acte de rébellion, un cas de conscience qu'ils avaient tranché, certes, mais pas au moins de s'affranchir de toute chaîne. Malgré eux, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser au quand dirait-on, à ces millions d'yeux qui se braqueraient sur eux, ces médisances de mauvais génies et ces conseils de bénitiers infernaux.

 

\- Arrêtez, souffla une voix endormie. S'il vous plait les mecs. J'ai… _Ah_ , vraiment sommeil !

 

\- C'est pas ce qu' _il_ est en train de nous dire, rétorqua Hugo.

 

\- Non sérieux… j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

 

Martin sourit, avant de saisir le menton de leur troisième amant avant de l'embrasser doucement.

 

\- Comment tu fais pour dormir alors que tu as deux superbes étalons comme nous dans ton lit, le taquina Martin en glissant déjà sa main plus bas.

 

\- Et puis tu as encore des tas de choses à apprendre, Pana, murmura Hugo au creux de son oreille. Des choses qu'on serait ravi de t'apprendre. 

 

\- Alors laisse-nous faire, insista Martin. 

 

Panayotis n'eut rien d'autre à répondre qu'un « Hum ! » extatique comme il en avait proféré des centaines durant la nuit.

L'alcool avait était le catalyseur de leurs désirs qu'ils pensaient interdits. Il y avait d'abord eut les rires, puis les regards, enfin les confidences. Panayotis ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool, Martin et Hugo durent le constater. Il leur avait avoué entre deux verres qu'il se sentait perdu, qu'il enviait leur capacité à se foutre de tout, à se montrer l'un à l'autre tels qu'ils étaient vraiment. Le plus jeune avait murmuré ces mots lourds de conséquences.

 

« Je me sens prisonnier. »

 

Il y avait eut les hésitations, les scrupules, les doutes… que Martin avait balayé d'un simple baiser. D'autres avaient suivit, puis les mains, les caresses. Et enfin la liberté de trois corps qui se donnent, retirant cette chaîne qui étranglait le plus jeune davantage à chaque minutes. Ils lui avaient permis de respirer pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

 

Ils l'avaient l'éduqué à sa propre sexualité, celle qu'il avait retenu. Ils l'avaient aimé tendrement, lentement tandis qu'ils s'offraient les uns aux autres.

 

Hugo et Martin avaient décidé d'offrir à Panayotis leur liberté. Ils avaient lentement éveillé ses sens, roulé des hanches contre les siennes, cajoler son corps juvénile, embrasser chaque centimètre de peau nue, entremêlant leurs jambes, partageant leurs respirations saccadées.

 

Le plus jeune qui s'était révélé à lui-même cette nuit-là avait eut effectivement beaucoup de choses apprendre.

 

 


End file.
